reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Cast
The Following is a list of Cast Members that have worked on Reign from Season One and Season Two in order of credits, followed by appended in each episode. Season One Stars ''' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as Prince Francis * Celina Sinden as Greer Norwood * Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jenessa Grant as Lady Aylee * Alan van Sprang as King Henry '''Recurring Roles * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt * Katie Boland as Clarissa * Kathryn Prescott as Penelope * Giacomo Gianniotti as Lord Julien Guest Appearances * Ashley Charles as Colin MacPhail * Luke Roberts as Simon Westbrook * Peter Dacunha as Prince Charles * Vanessa Carter as Lady Madeleine * Katy Grabstas as Sara D'Piro * Shawn Doyle as Claude de Guise * Manolo Cardona as Tomás of Portugal * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Michael Aronov as Count Vincent * Jackson Hodge-Carter as Prince Henry Jr. * Ted Atherton as Lord Hugo * Daniel Fathers as Alec * Amy Forsyth as Isobel Derant * Greg Bryk as Richard Delacroix * Unknown as Francesca de' Medici * Unknown as Pietro de' Medici * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise * Hannah Anderso as Rowan * Kristian Hodko as Carrick * Thor Knai as Count Philipe Nardin * Giacomo Gianniotti as Lord Julien * Kathryn Prescott as Penelope * Orlando Seal as Liam * Andrew Airlie as Lord McKenzie * Amy Groening as Lady Charlotte * Joe Doyle as James Stuart * Gil Darnell as Duke of Guise * Ari Cohen as Robert Norwood * Tahmoh Penikett as John Prevo * Shauna MacDonald as Cortenza de' Medici * Matthew MacFadzean as Roman de' Medici * Geordie Johnson as Uncle Bartos Cameros * Lola Tash as Natalia Tianná * Eleanor Methven as Sister Abbess * Ali Lyons as Rose * Caoimhe O'Malley as Princess Elisabeth * Jordan Lee as King Philip II * Sophie O'Brien as 7 Year Old Mary * Sean Treacy as 7 Year Old Francis * AJ Vaage as Gale Hemsworth * Thomas Mitchell as Robert * Evan Buliung as Maurice Bicett * Jim Watson as Fredrick * Jonathan Higgins as Ferdinand the Archduke of Bohemia * Sarah Wilson as The Archduchess of Bohemia * Ric Reid as Cardinal Morosini * Unknown as Anna * Matt Baram as Marquis Duveaux * Ric Reid as Cardinal Morosini * Jenna Warren as Ainsley Norwood * Ella Sinatra Querin as Colleen Norwood * Brittany Gray as Lady Gabrielle * Lucius Hoyos as Pascal * Katherine Barrell as Pretty Servant Girl * Spencer Robson as Benjamin ' Others' * Michelle Read as Queen's Emissary * Chris George as Page * Olivia Gudaniec as Stairway Servant * Edie Inksetter as Mary's Servant * Jeanie Callejaer as Wet Nurse * Zoe Cleland as Odette * Daniel Matmor as Oliver * Edie Inksetter as Female servant * Zach Apostoleris as Guard * M.E. Lewis as Priest * Massimo Fraschetti as Alter Boy * Max White as Beefy Guard * Brendan Cox as Tavis Boy Season Two Stars ''' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Celina Sinden as Lady Greer * Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Sean Teale as Louis Condé * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude '''Recurring Roles * Alan van Sprang as King Henry * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Camille Stopps as Estelle * Jane Spidell as Nanny * Ben Aldridge as King Antoine of Navarre * Douglas Nyback as The Minister * Mac Fyfe as Jacob Rivell * Oliver Becker as Severin *Ben Aldridge as King Antoine of Navarre Guest Appearances * Sarah Winter as Yvette Castleroy * Lucius Hoyos as Pascal * Kjartan Hewitt as Eduard Narcisse * David Jansen as Charles Schuler * Cyrus Lane as Lord Ducasse * Diana Cofini as Lady Ducasse * Kathryn Alexandre as Lady Barnard * Ava Preston as Henriette * Madison Oldroy as Emone * Steven McCarthy as Shepherd * Ari Millen as The Shadow King * Charlotte Hegele as Jenny Postor * Noam Jenkins as Richard Gifford * Ben Lewis as Father Benoit * Sergio Di Zio as Lord Cane * Ron Lea as The Count * Salvatore Antonio as The Cardinal * James Downing as Assassin #1 * Justin Dassin as Assassin #2 * David Dantes as Assassin #3 * M.E. Lewis as Balfont * Andrew Church as Lord Montgomery Cameros * Jason Gray as Ignorant Noble * Brendan Wall as Doomed Noble * Elicia MacKenzie as Courtesan * Ella Ballentine as Little Girl * Carter Siddall as Survivor * Ian Fischer as Gravedigger * Natalia Payne as Mystery Woman * Mathew Edison as Father Lucien * Domenic Ricci as Guy Ducasse * Romano Orzari as Summoner * Matthew Nette as Narcisse's Guard * Sarah Slywchuk as Servant Woman * Howard Hoover as Priest * Thomas Duplessie as Emile Condé * Saige Aurora as Gemma Castleroy * Brett Donahue as Lord Aris * Carlos Gonzalez-Vio as Venetian Envoy * Shawn Devlin as Innkeeoer * Deborah Grovlin as Old Woman * Richard Denison as Old Man * Skyler Wexter as Young Claude ' Others' * Jesse Griffiths as Armed Man * Passing Guard as Brandon Crone * Barricaded Woman as Adrian Morningstar * Adrian Morningstar as Groom * Rafferty Blumberg as George * Stephen Guy-McGrath as Hallway Guard #1 * Scott Walker as Hallway Guard #2 * Jennifer Pogue as Female Servant * Barrett Morrison as Mary's Guard * Jayme Desjardins as Plague Victim * Reed Clark as Lead Guard * Tom Barnett as Head Guard #1 * Robbert B. Kennedy as Head Guard #2 * Kent Sheridan as Lord Barnard * Nicole De Boer as Lady Doisneau * Karl Westerholm as Boy * Noah Davis as Andre * Harry Judge as Franc * Adrian Griffin as King's Guard * Emily Baretett as Noble Wife #1 * Courtney Deelen as Noble Wife #1 * Murray Oliver as Nobleman * David Dantés as Balfont * Kira Gelineau as Shepherd's Daughter * Michael Cram as Catholic Thug Ringleader * Brian Hamman as Other Catholic Thug * Geoffrey Pounsett as King's Guard Captain * Erica Deutschman as Servant Gril #1 * Heidi Lynch as Servant Gril #2 * Andy Pogson as Angry Courtier * Eden Ocean Sanders as Marc D'Linda * Steve Wilsher as Shopkeeper * Brian Grahamd as Captain of the Guard * Davis MacNiven as Banker * David Christo as False Guard #1 * Derek Perks as False Guard #2 * Daniel Falk as Arnaud * Jonathan Purdon as Father * Morgan Hiliker as Daughter * Toby Proctor as Farmmer * Shelly Simester as Farmmer #2 * Marlena Kaesker as Bathing Servant * Stephannie Bitten as Nervouse Servant * Joey Parro as Coachman * Aaron Katz as Handsom Young Guard * Marni Vain Dyk as Aroused Woman * Eric Craig as Nobel #1 * Chris Hapke as Another Noble * Torren Sylyain as Conflicted Noble * Taras Lesluk as William * Bruce Beaton as Husband * Tosha Doiron as Wife * Robert Clarke as Merchant * William Mathews as Hugo * Adrian Beaty as Francis' Guard Season Breakdown - Main cast Season Breakdown - Recurring cast Category:Season 1 Category:Cast Category:Actor Category:Actress